This invention relates to a small compact flower stem cutter particularly adapted for severing the end of the stem of a single fresh cut flower.
Cut flowers are widely used in homes, offices and other similar locations because of the great esthetic value of various cut flowers, such as roses, carnations and many others. The natural cut flowers are thus greatly valued and are often home grown as well as gorwn and marketed commercially. The commercial flowers are of course grown in nurseries, and then distributed directly or often through wholesalers who sell to various retail sales outlets. Following the period of cutting, the stems and particularly the ends, are maintained in a moist condition, and in a retail store are generally stored in a liquid with the stems covered by the liquid. Finally, it is recommended that a short length be cut from the stem by the final purchaser prior to its placing in the display container, such as a water filled vase. The cutting of the stem end is known to extend the life of the cut flower. Certain additives can of course also be provided in the water both during storage and display which will extend the life of the cut flower.
The gathered cut flowers in a nursery may have stems of various lengths. For convenience in storage, as well as transportation and distribution, and the like, the gathered flowers are normally cut to a more or less standard length. A relatively large machine has been suggested for use in a wholesale establishment for cutting the stems directly or cutting the stems in a water bath to protect the cut stems from the air and the like. After being cut, the flowers are stored, with the stems usually wrapped in wet paper or the like to maintain the protection of the cut stem from the air and to provide moisture to the flower.
Although the cutting of the stem contributes to the life of the flower, the home owner cuts a number of the flowers with a knife, scissors or like available instrument and then places them in the vase, which may be filled with water before or after the cutting. Although such procedure contributes to the life of a flower, the exposure of the cut stem to the air reduces the effectiveness of the life extending feeding. Further, many instruments used, such as the usual scissor, may tend to crush the end of the flower rather than producing a smooth severing of the end.